pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous Pretty Cure
Miraculous Pretty Cure is the 17th entry in the Pretty Cure Rewrite Francise after Equestrian Pretty Cure And is based of Miraculous Ladybug Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. In the English dub the Name is the Same And In Glitter Force it’s called Glitter Force Miraculous Heroes Characters Pretty Cure Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Cure Ladybug Marinette is the Leader of Miraculous Pretty Cure. She is a Clusmy Teenage Girl who has a Crush In Adrien. She is Cure Ladybug the Pretty Cure of Good Luck. Her Main Color Is Red and Her Sub Color is Black Adrien Agreste/Cure Noir Adrien Agreste is a Teenage Boy and Famous Model. Adrien is the Son of Fashion Designer Gabriel Agreste but wants to go to school like a normal kid He has a Crush on Cure Ladybug. He is Cure Noir '''the Pretty Cure of Bad Luck. His Main Color is Black and his Sub Color is White Bridgette Cheng/Cure Luckybug Bridgette is Marinette’s Long Lost Older Cousin. Brainwashed by Hawkmoth into '''Dark Ladybug '''one of Hawkmoth’s Assistants. She is Purified by Cure Ladybug. She becomes '''Cure Luckybug the Pretty Cure of Nice Luck. Her Main Color is Magenta And her Sub Color is Light Blue Felix Agreste/Cure Claw Felix is Adrien’s Lost Lost Brother who was brainwashed by Hawkmoth into Dark Noir '''one of Hawkmoth’s Assistants. He is Purified by Cure Noir, He becomes '''Cure Claw the Pretty Cure of Dark Luck. His Main Color is Dark Blue And His Sub Color is Dark Green Mascots Tikki Tikki is Marinette’s Fairy Partner And the Kwami of Creation. She ends her Sentences in ~kiki in the Japanese Version Plagg Plagg is Adrien’s Fairy Partner And The Kwami of Destruction. He ends his sentences in ~plagg in the Japanese Version Rikki Rikki is Bridgette’s Fairy Partner And the Kwami of Harmony. She ends her Sentences In ~Rikki in the Japanese version Scratch Scratch is Felix’s Fairy Partner And the Kwami of Chaos. He ends his sentences in ~scratch in the Japanese Version Villians Hawkmoth Hawkmoth is the Main Villian of the Season for most of the Season he is unknown but in the Second Half it’s reveal he’s Adrien’s Father '''Gabriel Agreste '''He transforms the Citizens of Paris into Supervillians with his Akumas Mayura Mayura is introduced in The Second Half. She is also able to transform the Citzens of Paris into Supervillians with her feathers. Akumatized Villians These are Citzens of Paris who are transformed into Supervillians By Hawkmoth. They can be turned back to normal if Cure Ladybug purifies the Akuma. Items Miraculouses Miraculouses are the Transformation Items In Miraculous Pretty Cure. They need their respective Kwami to transform. they can be activated by Their Holder saying Kwami Name! Miraculous Charge in the English Dub the phrase is unique to the Cure (ie Spots On! Claws Out! Let’s Scratch! Luck On!) They manifest as different pieces of Jewelery. Marinette’s are Earrings,Adrien’s is a ring, Felix’s is a Pocket Watch, And Bridgette‘s is a Hair Clip Voice Cast Original Japanese * Same as Miraculous Ladybug Japanese Dub * Takehito Koyashi as Felix * Kaori Nazuka as Bridgette English Dub * Cristina Vee as Marinette * Bryce Papenbrook as Adrien * Logan Lerman as Felix * Cherami Leigh as Bridgette Trivia *Bridgette and Felíx are based off from the Miraculous Ladybug OVA, but with different colors and names. See also Attacks Transformation Glitter Force Category:Based of French TV Shows Category:Series Category:Based off TV shows